Old Friends Or New Enemies
by PEROXIDE.Princess
Summary: Edwards past friend has found him in forks, What will happen when Bella discovers Edwards friend has only returned to take what she calls is rightfully hers, The love of Bella's life, Edward. What will she do as the secrets of Edwards past unfolds.
1. Old Friends

Old Friends Or New Enemies

Edward and I walked slowly hand in hand along the wet musky forest path. Edward stopped and pulled me into his cold marble body. Cradling me into his strong arms, I wrapped her arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him; Edward suddenly let his grip go limb. "What's wrong Edward? I asked. "I think we should go back now" Edward replied, a small growl formed in his throat. "Tell me why first" I cried. "Bella, Don't be difficult" Edward warned. "Forget the protective crap, and just tell me, or I'm not leaving" I demanded. "I'll explain later, Okay?" Edward plead. I rolled her eyes and begin to walk back to the main road.

"Stay with me, please?" Edward added. I Sighed and stopped while Edward walked closer towards me. "You're being silly" I muttered. "Don't play these games with me Bella, You know I will always win" Edward scowled. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. From a distance the trees begin to rustle, Edward turned slowly as another growl escaped his lips. I begin to walk towards Edward, I grabbed his hand and pushed myself into his body like a child.

"Bella, Don't move" Edward warned. "I wondered when I would find you, my dear Edward" A voice came from the trees all around him "Madeline" Edward whispered. Who's that, Bella thought to herself. "Haha, Yes Edward it is I Madeline" She replied. "Why are you hear now?" Edward demanded. "Didn't I tell you one day I would return?" Madeline laughed.

"Yes, But why so long?" Edward questioned. "It takes time to find such a… Talented…boy, you know" she flirted. "Madeline, I told you I didn't ever wanted to see you again" Edward snapped. "Don't be so mad, Edward" She cried as she came out of the trees. A girl about Bella's height, She had long black hair and icy blue eyes, She wore what any normal girl would wear. Jeans and a tank top, that looked like it was meant for a 10 year old.

"Who's this my dear?" Madeline asked as she circled them, looking me up and down. "This is Bella." Edward replied, keeping a close eye on me. "Don't even think about it Madeline" Edward snapped. "Oh Edward, You know I'm not like that" Madeline gave a silent laugh, her eyes glistened. "You have not explained, why?" Edward hissed. "I missed you my dear" Madeline cried, going very close to Edward. I suddenly felt a serge of jealousy, I tightened my grip on Edwards hand. He suddenly pushed Madeline away and pulled me into another tight embrace. Madeline growled "I'll see you later Edward." Madeline replied and disappeared into the trees. "Oh joy" Edward replied when she was gone. "Who's that?" Bella demanded. "I'll explain when we get back to Charlie's" Edward looked into my soft eyes, that slowly begin to fill with tears. "What's wrong Bella" Edward was confused. "Why are you keeping so many secrets from me?" I snapped. "My dear Bella, I will explain but when I'm sure she's not around" Edward whispered and kissed my forehead. He pulled me close to his marble body. "Where were we?" Edward asked playfully. "Oh yes I remember" He added and slowly pressed his smooth gentle lips on mine.


	2. Confestions

When me and Edward got back to Charlie's house, He was sitting on the porch

"Hi dad" I greeted him. "Hello bells. Edward" Charlie didn't look pleased

"Is something wrong dad?" I asked. "Bella, Do you know what time it is?"

Charlie practically yelled. I looked at my watch, "Its 8:30 dad" I replied rolling

my eyes. "YES! Its 8:30" Charlie cried. "the sun is almost down".

"Oh snap, that's just terrible" I replied, I knew that wasn't the best thing to say to

Him, I guess I was not thinking very well. Charlie began to stand up. "I was kidding

Dad calm yourself" I added. "I better go..." Edward whispered. I nearly forgot he was there. Charlie replied with a small nod. "Alright..." I replied after glaring at my dad.

"Have a good night Bella, I'll pick you up in the morning" he added as he walked down the drive way to his shiny Volvo. I tried to sneck away up to my room, but Charlie caught me just as I tried creeping up the old stairs. "Bella?" Charlie called, "Darn, Almost got away" I muttered to myself as I walked into the kitchen. "Yes Ch- dad" I replied. "I know your not to please with me right now" Charlie added. "Your right I'm not, Can I go now?" I questioned and walked away. This time he didn't stop me. When I got to my room, I slammed the door. "He never trusts me" I mumbled under my breath. I walked over to my old computer. "You need a new computer" A voice came from behind me. This made me jump suddenly; I turned my head to see Edward lying on my small bed. "Oh and who's going to buy me one?" I teased. "I will" He smiled a that crooked smile I always love. "No". I replied. I got up from the computer desk, It was frustrating me now. I wanted to kick it or something, But with him there I had to keep control of me frustration. I went an grabbed my pajamas from my dresser. "Stay! I'll be right back" I teased and walked over, Gave him a small kiss and walked out of the my room and to the bathroom.

Shortly after I returned to my bed room, Edward still lying on my bed, He didn't even look like he moved an inch. "Okay, We need to talk" I got right to the point. Edward sighed and sat up straight. I moved closer to the bed and he grabbed my waist and pulled me in to his lap. He locked his arms around and my waist and started to talk "Okay, Well Madeline... Is well" Edward hesitated. "She's…?" I urged. "Umm.. and old, old girlfriend" Edward sighed. I froze, not really sure how to take this latest confession. "Yes" He sighed in defeat. I pulled away from his iron grasp. "That's… Umm a…" I wasn't sure how to reply. "Are you mad?" Edward whispered. "I'm not really sure, What emotion I have right now Edward" I cried. "Well… Why is she back?" I added just before he could reply to my reaction. "I'm not sure…" Edward admitted. "Hum. How old of a girlfriend?" I asked. The silence went on for about five long minutes. He broke the silence with a sigh. "I knew her shortly after I was changed" He admitted. "Oh" Is all I could think of to say. "Tell me the story" I questioned. "Fine… It was a few months after I was changed.. I was out hunting when I came across her fighting for her life, I couldn't just leave her." Edward replied. Just before I could reply, He started again "I toke her back and after a few weeks, We started dating… But shortly after… Be betrayed us all." Everyone who was with us at the time anyways". He just sat there and stared out the window. "What did she do?" I whispered. "Lets save that for another night?" Edward replied. I sighed but didn't push him any further.


End file.
